In the art of insecticidal compositions, there has been developed insecticidal compositions which utilize therein synthetic insecticidal compounds and insecticidal compositions which have as its origin a microorganism.
Several searches have been conducted heretofore for an entomopathogenic fungus to anticlimactically provide an entomopathogenic filamentous fungus having an insufficient insecticidal effect. Typically, such known entomopathogenic fungi have provided a narrow insecticidal spectrum.